walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Is Anybody Out There?
Is Anybody Out There? (em português: '''Tem Alguém Aí Fora?')'' é o sexagésimo primeiro episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o oitavo da 5ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorreu em 21 de julho de 2019 na AMC. Sinopse Contra tudo; Morgan, Grace e Alicia trabalham para economizar tempo enquanto Dorie e Dwight continuam em sua missão. Enquanto isso, Sarah e Wendell recebem ajuda de uma fonte inesperada. Grande Eventos "Em Breve" Enredo Em um flashback, o grupo de Morgan está falando pelo rádio tentando alcançar estranhos que possam precisar de ajuda. Depois de dias sem resposta, Morgan finalmente faz contato com um homem chamado Logan, que ele promete ajudar. No presente, Doris e sua equipe enfrentam Logan, por terem destruído a fábrica em busca de algo que ele lhes prometeu, mas eles não conseguiram encontrar. O grupo exige saber o que eles estão procurando, ameaçando matá-lo de outra forma. Na estrada, Alicia toma um banho quente do caminhão de Grace e tenta furiosamente enxaguar o sangue contaminado. Enquanto as sirenes das usinas nucleares continuam a tocar, Grace diz a Alicia que elas devem sair em breve. Uma manada de caminhantes se aproxima e Morgan se comunica com Luciana para dizer que eles vão tentar levá-los embora enquanto o resto do grupo prepara o avião e a pista. Em outro lugar, John liga um carro e leva Dwight para longe. De volta ao caminhão, Alicia diz a Morgan que sente muito não poder matar mais nenhum deles, mas ele diz a ela que não deveria se arrepender e promete ensinar seu aikido. Grace então pára o caminhão enquanto os caminhantes passam e se dirigem para a sirene. De repente, a sirene pára e a usina nuclear explode. Os caminhantes se voltam para o caminhão enquanto Grace tenta se afastar. Ela bate em um carro na barricada e fica presa, obrigando-os a fugir. Enquanto isso, Sarah se depara com Logan deixando a represa e pergunta se ele pode ajudá-la a acender a pista para seus amigos. Ele lembra que ele ficou vivo por não ajudar, então ele vai embora. Em outros lugares, o carro de John e Dwight fica parado, o que Dwight sugere que seja devido ao mau funcionamento da gasolina. June fala pelo rádio com John e promete vir para pegá-lo, mas ele diz a ela para não fazer isso e pede para ela entrar no avião caso ele chegue de volta ou não. Ele confessa seu amor por ela e diz a ela que ela é sua razão para viver e ele quer que ela tenha uma razão para viver também. John vê uma mensagem escrita em uma árvore - "se você está lendo isso, significa que você ainda está aqui", abaixo da mensagem, uma escada que se estende para cima das chamas. John então pergunta a ele até onde ele acha que o carro de Sherry está. No aeródromo do avião, Morgan, Alicia e Grace correm com os andadores logo atrás. Morgan fala por rádio com Luciana para dizer a todos para se preparar para voar, mas ela diz que John e Dwight não chegaram ainda, então Morgan pede-lhes para ajudá-lo a lutar contra os caminhantes. Na outra pista, Sarah e Wendell discutem como acenderão a pista para a chegada do avião quando Daniel chegar para ajudá-los com algumas ferramentas de seu depósito. De volta ao aeródromo, o grupo caminha de volta para o avião enquanto os caminhantes se aproximam. Strand diz a Alicia que Madison ficaria orgulhosa dela quando June diz a Morgan que ela fez uma promessa a John e que eles têm que entrar no avião. O grupo faz uma corrida para o avião enquanto John e Dwight passam pelos caminhantes na van de Sherry. Todo mundo entra no avião com segurança enquanto uma parede de fumaça do reator enche a pista. Strand e Al passam por ele e chegam ao ar livre. June diz a John que ela não queria sair e ele a conforta. No ar, Grace quebra a vara de Morgan ao meio e joga a metade contaminada para fora do avião. Morgan agradece, mas não parece satisfeito. John diz a June que teme nunca mais falar com ela e não quer desperdiçar outro momento. Ele faz de uma embalagem de um doce em um anel, ajoelha-se e propõe ela em casamento. Ela diz alegremente diz que sim e os dois se beijam. Naquela noite, Sarah, Wendell e Daniel terminam as luzes no asfalto quando o avião se aproxima. Strand vê as luzes e diz que irá pousar. De repente, Wendell avista um andador e mata-o com seus picos de cadeira de rodas. Então outro caminhante se aproxima e tropeça nas luzes da pista. O avião fica sem combustível e Wendell é forçado a pular da cadeira para consertá-lo. O avião voa na escuridão enquanto Wendell conserta as luzes no último segundo, permitindo que o avião finalmente pouse. Morgan abraça Sarah e a apresenta a Grace. Ele então conhece Daniel como todo mundo é apresentado. Alicia vê Daniel e corre para abraçá-lo emocionada ao revê-lo. Ele pede desculpas a ela pelo que aconteceu e ela promete melhorar as coisas. Ela o apresenta a Dwight, que Daniel diz que precisa de um corte de cabelo. Charlie o abraça quando Strand se aproxima. Daniel diz a Strand que ele estava errado. "Todos nós somos às vezes", diz Strand. De repente, uma mulher entra em contato com Morgan no rádio, perguntando se aquele era seu avião voando por cima. Ela viu as caixas dele e quer a ajuda dele. A comunicação é cortada quando Logan interrompe o sinal e diz que eles precisam conversar. Ele estaciona uma van velha enquanto todos focam suas armas nele. Logan explica que o mundo está em um estado de decadência que dificulta que as pessoas cheguem aos lugares que precisam. Como parte disso, a gasolina está indo mal, o que Clayton antecipou e criou um lugar para resolver esse problema. A localização de uma grande reserva de gasolina está no diário de Clayton que Logan esperava encontrar na fábrica. Logan adverte que se sua tripulação soubesse que ele foi até eles, eles matariam todos eles. Logan sugere que, se eles lhe derem o diário, ele pode ajudar o grupo a encontrar o lugar e com um olhar para Sarah, admite que ele tem algumas coisas que ele precisa compensar também. Logan insiste que eles precisam trabalhar juntos para encontrar o lugar antes de sua antiga equipe. Outros do Elenco Também Estreando *Matt Frewer como Logan *Daryl Mitchell como Wendell *Mo Collins como Sarah *Cooper Dodson como Dylan *Bailey Gavulic como Annie* *Ethan Suess as Max* Obs: Sem dialogo. Curiosidades *Os créditos de abertura apresentam a usina em segundo plano com a sirene do alarme disparando. *Este episódio marca a 25ª aparição de Rubén Blades em Fear the Walking Dead. *O título deste episódio é a mesma coisa que a mulher do rádio disse no episódio "The Storm" do programa principal. Também é dito pelos personagens principais através do rádio no começo do show, enquanto eles tentam encontrar qualquer outro sobrevivente, particularmente por Morgan. *Logan revela que a gasolina está indo mal, o que Dwight nota que começou a acontecer antes de chegar à área. Logan também menciona os danos causados pelo furacão na segunda metade da quarta temporada. De acordo com Logan, Clayton tinha um local preparado para ajudar com o problema do combustível, um lugar mencionado em seus diários. *A gasolina indo mal pode ser uma referência a como na 9ª temporada de The Walking Dead, onde todos estão usando cascos de carros puxados por cavalos em vez de veículos. *Enquanto perseguido pelo rebanho, Morgan recupera seu bastão. Grace depois quebra ao meio e joga a metade radioativa para fora do avião. De acordo com Grace, a outra metade é segura para Morgan usar e ele se apega a ela. *Morgan sugere que não é a primeira vez que alguém quebrou seu bastão ou pelo menos tentou. **Em Talking Dead, a metade descartada do bastão de Morgan é creditada como Short End of the Stick. *Alicia e Daniel se reencontram pela primeira vez desde "Sleigh Ride". *Esse episódio também marca o primeiro encontro entre ele e Luciana. *Alicia é descontaminada por Grace, mas não se sabe quanto de radiação ela absorveu ou o efeito que terá nela. Grace afirma que ela pode acabar ficando bem, mas Alicia não tem tanta certeza. *Josh McDermitt acompanhou o diretor Michael Satrazemis durante este episódio. *Este episódio é o primeiro a ter um episódio do Talking Dead desde "Here to Help". Referências Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 5